Stanium
Stanium is a rich and prosperous Feudal/Jungle World Located in Segmentum Pacificus near the Veiled region and is the homeworld and main recruitment grounds of the Silver Knights Chapter, who is turning the world and it's moon slowly but surely into an impenetrable fortress in the wake of the increasing threats rising in and outside the veiled region and the ever closing war. History Stanium was discovered by the Imperium in an unknown year, but it is recorded that the world is at a state of war at that time and in their return around four thousand of years the war was still going on but now it was not against fellow humans but rather an invading Ork force and it was now known that the planet actually held out with swords and shields and primitive gunpowder only in their arsenal for almost two years, this invading force was stopped and decimated however as the imperial authorities took over and sent regiments of imperial guards and space marine forces to fight the green tide and a time of relative peace was achieved in the planet. Time passed again and the world was plunged into a planetary wide war yet again, but the planetary governor at that time and as the rest of them that took over didn't pay heed to any of the worlds problem as long as their tithes were met and they themselves are secured above orbit, they even promoted it as a training ground for potential PDF's to be recruited from. Which resulted on the planets steady rapid decline of the worlds prosperity. This all then changed as the Imperium charged the world to the Fleet Based Silver Knights Chapters care. And in their arrival, all kings was then called to be met by the Chapter Master in the meeting on the worlds well known plain lands known to the natives as Sacrifice Plain, there Seventeen Kings present themselves all disturbed and some even angry, for the world was engulfed in a bitter long war between these men, a war both tolled billions already and is still adding the body count until the chapter ships arrived to stop the battle. Millions of citizens were also present, from peasants to nobles, all were welcomed to the meeting for the chapter master deemed that all must know and see what will happen there. Upon the chapter master's arrival almost all men, women and children present were awed and bowed but this was not permitted by the chapter master and asked them to rise for he is not the lord of the world, the lord of the people and so shall not bow in respect to him, all those who had, reluctantly stood and watched as the great warrior strode towards their respective kings, The chapter master gestured all to listen and asked for the kings to sit and to commence the talks and meetings as servo-skulls with laud hailers and holographic projectors spread among those who are present and beyond. For nine long hours the talks began, from voices of kings that rang as loud as thunder in the sky to voices of others who spoke as mild as the wind, all expressed their griefs, concerns and feelings. After all the Kings expressed themselves and deemed that they were done, the chapter master, who was in deep thought, who listened and weighed the options he had, stood and said in a voice toned to which all would hear and feel his conviction, that he had come into a decision, he had the intention, at first, to just let the worlds men for themselves and just have the best warriors present to be recruited with every time the chapter calls it, but with almost all of the kings showed little care to life on the planet and edging to chaos touched minds who know only to bring death and destruction. The chapter master then decided and declared himself the Lord of the planet and all shall heed or die. With such announcement almost all the kings and their retinues drew their swords and attacked the Chapter Master which was then met with their bloody ends as synchronized bolter fire rang to the air. The Kings who had died then and there were announced as heretics and all their males in the families, blood ties, allies and servants are then subject to service to the chapter and Adeptus Mechanicus and women to Ecclesiarchy to know their places. The three remaining kings who just sat on their tables, who watched their counterparts turned into a pile of smoldering meat and gore, their faces and body covered in the remains of those who were foolish to raise when they should not have and accepted the chapter, was then appointed by the Chapter Master to be the worlds only acknowledged nobles and should they wage war again to each other without proper reason they shall met with the same end of the fourteen who are foolish to defy the Astartes. Today the chapter had built their fortress monastery, Spero, in the center of the great lake of the world known as the White Water Lake. the chapter also utilized the planets moon Platinum as a space port and have a chapter keep positioned there. Stanium is now renowned to be one of the heaviest defended planet in Segmentum Pacificus as well as having the most highly trained and battle hardened human warriors present due to both feral Ork contribution and training on the standard of an astartes chapter master accepts. M42 After the successful yet costly victory against the chaos forces that invaded the planet. Stanium and its kingdoms went to drastic changes both technologically and martially. With the successful retaliations of its invaders, the conditions for inhumane speed of advancement on technology to counter future similar invasions was unlocked when the Chaos invasion of Stanium was repelled, Inquisitors form many Ordos scoured the battlefields and the burned and destroyed kingdoms as well as the citizens that survived themselves, those who fought or otherwise to make sure that the taint of chaos will not spread no further than that it should be. The survivors of such were then left on the ashes of their burned home and world, the rest of the rebuilding left up to them and on did they go with their lives, their lords, the great machines of the mechanicus who built and improved their kingdoms walls back and the rest of the Imperium leaving them to figure out the rest for themselves. 120 years after the conflict, Stanium is now seen to have some great airships and some form of heavy steamed tracked vehicles as well as great steam engines are seen to roam the vast and now almost fully recovered land as a means of viable transport, expanded and being developed on further by the different kingdoms, firearms are now quite common among the kingdoms as the technology to make them was spread out and specialized formations withing their armies are now equipped almost fully with such weapons of war. Culture Stanumians has a unique and vastly wide array of culture depending on the kingdoms and conditions that rule over them, some are mountain lords, some ruled over the seas and others the great plains and forests of the world. the only similarity among this kingdoms are their adherence to religion. Worshiping only one God and believing that there is no other than that God they worship. Geography Stanium's geography is much like to Earth but for some aspects are different, as a Jungle world also, Stanium houses many known trees that are ancient, rare and especially gigantic both in height and width. Though vast plain lands are present as well vast water bodies and great mountain ranges. It is noted that Stanium has a twice a year phenomena that is called as the gravitic storm, where the planets' moon, Platinum, comes close to Stanium itself, so close that it shifts the planets gravity and pulling all mass in land floating above at a considerable height. As well as cause massive tidal waves and Flooding most of the coastlines, creating new salt basins, lakes and other land and water masses as earthquakes and volcanic eruptions raise and fell lands let and right. Flora and Fauna Stanium has a vast number of both flora and fauna and most are docile in nature rather than predatory. Docile animals such as the Staniumian Curiaos a gigantic mammal, is often kept and trained by locals as a means of both transport and defense in travelling the jungles of Stanium and the Vserio a type of flying creature that resembles a hawk that are kept as pets and the Sliveri a fast and horse sized carnivore who is used both as a hunting companion and transportation as well as a notable pet to most nobles. It is noted that though small in numbers, almost all predatory animals in Stanium are pack hunters and is quite intelligent, while a few compromises the lone gargantuan hunters of their wilds. Notable of these creatures are the Staniumian Black Wolves and the rare mountain dwelling Stormwolf which is famous in Staniumian folklores as heroes from old whom the Gods favored as warrior whom have the greatest sense of justice and honor thus they were reborn as such legendary wolves who are solitary until a warrior of equal or greater strength matches them and will obey their will and be forever their companion till death and as well as its bloody wakes of destruction which on their local custom a sign that the Gods disliked the recent deeds of the populace and such they send their greatest servants to teach them a harsh lesson. The Sierrieas is a type of avian predator whose looks are of an eagle and size as well as its speed is comparable to a Thunderhawk with feathers as thick and strong as plasticrete, and the notorious Silverius Rexius a giant land dwelling predator which is extremely feared by the locals and is associated with death itself whose jaws bite power and diamond shredded teeth could easily penetrate a even a Rhino's Armored interior. Staniumian Flora's are notable for its potent healing properties and poisonous contents, one example that suits well is the Firestrand. This plant contains enough mixture of toxins that it is able to eat through even ceramite and in some rare but known cases, even through a space marine's power armor and adamantium, even a space marines formidable body is noted to not able to withstand such direct exposure and even the bionically augmented marine is not capable of withstanding such onslaught. However this kind of mixtures needs time to be prepared and it is normally every 100 standard years that the plant produce another toxin after it releases one and another hundred for it to be potent enough to eat through ceramite. Three Kingdoms Holy Kingdom Of Avalan One of the last kingdom to remain in the planet, Avalan is a Kingdom of believers. In its gates hang the symbol of a gigantic tree of ice and stone, the noble banner of the Kingdom. Avalan's population is made up mostly of priests, nuns and other religious occupation. It's a government ran by feelings other than logic. Many times had it toppled down on its own but many times over it rose from its own ashes. Avalan is the biggest amongst the Kingdoms even before The Execution, and still is after it. Warrior monks formed the entirety of its troops, chanting prayers, giving spiritual advises and wisdom, this tide of troops is a sight to behold and a voice to fear, and most armies upon hearing unified chants and the heavy boots marching forward in eerie unison usually breaks down in both awe inspiring fear suddenly or flees the field of battle in droves of panicked and scared men even before seeing and facing their enemies in battle. Avalan's even in their seemingly frail, somewhat peaceful and religious society are also men and women of steel and martial prowess, it is said that the only man that can beat an Avalan is if he came from the warrior kingdom of Fulmine. Avalan's that are recruited as initiates of the Silver Knights chapter is almost always go into the chapters chaplaincy and led as men of great faith and prowess in battle. This Kingdom was unfortunately completely destroyed during the 3rd Battle of Stanium but with atleast a handful of it's citizens able to flee and along with the last of the noble line the Kingdom is now in the process of rebuilding itself with the help of tech priests from the nearby forge world and with the strict watch of the Inquisitorial forces, Silver Knights and the Sisters of Battle who is fervently cleaning and wiping the whole place clean of taint. Warrior Kingdom Of Fulmine One of the last kingdom to remain in the planet, Fulmine is a Kingdom of Warriors. In its gates hang the symbol of a sword consumed by lightning, the noble banner of the Kingdom. Fulmine's are made up of warriors, men and women is never heard of to be other than that in one way or another. Fulmine stands in the world as the greatest military might, no one has ever beaten a tide of Fulminian warriors, and many kingdom had collapsed under their bloodied hands and heavy feet, not until he is faced with a Fusilize that is, the only kingdom that bought taint on Fulmine's military record. Fulmine upholds strong beliefs of only the strongest will survive and thus every coming of age ceremony, Fulminian teens are sent to the forest full of predators for three days and night, their objective is simple. Survive and return with a treasure of a kill. Most will never come back in that journey, but those who did with their kill, is undoubtedly one of the most strongest woman and man alive on the planet and is feared by almost everyone on the planet. Despite their brutish appearance and lifestyle, Fulmine's are actually quite intelligent and is credited to most invention in both warfare and economy than of the Fusilize scholars such as Iron Chariots, Steam works and Irrigation. Fulmine's that are recruited as initiates of the Silver Knights chapter is almost always bought to be one of the chapters most celebrated brother, earning praise and stood as a symbol of a true excellent warrior. This Kingdom was also unfortunately completely destroyed during the 3rd Battle of Stanium, and the Second to fall. But most of it's citizens choose to remain and fight than to be able to flee and along with the last of the noble line the Kingdom, only the Silver Knights fierce intervention in the battle did the noble line was saved and convinced to flee and along with many of it's surviving fighting citizen safe and was cleared to be not tainted by the corruption of chaos that the kingdom is now in the process of rebuilding itself with the help of tech priests from the nearby forge world and with the strict watch of the Inquisitorial forces, Silver Knights and the Sisters of Battle who is fervently cleaning and wiping the whole place clean of taint. Great Technological Kingdom Of Fusilize One of the last kingdom to remain in the planet, Fusilize is a Kingdom of Scholars. In its gates hang the symbol of a scale and fire, the noble banner of the Kingdom. Fusilize's population is made up of roughly 80% scholars, a kingdom of academics and inventors, almost every inch of the kingdom is dedicated to storing, preserving or developing knowledge known and unknown. Though relatively small in size due to their lifestyle in comparison to the other Kingdoms in the planet, the kingdom of Fusilize has never been defeated in battle or/and collapsed. Many times it was assailed and many times over it was repulsed. but not because of its Warriors, but because of their technology. above the mentioned kingdoms, Fusilize is the only one who wield the apparatus, resources and trained in the use of black powdered firearms as well as a crude form of tanks and other vehicles, such as a form of bomber/fighter plane. Fusilize's aside from their love of knowledge and creation, are also natural born marksmen and it is said that to miss a shot at the age of 10. Any Fusilize, Noble or Peasant, is then and there casts out of the Kingdom to live on his own or die. Fusilize's that are recruited as initiates of the Silver Knights chapter is almost always go into the chapters techmarines, where he is taught about the Adepts of Mars with all of it's wonders, or be very much successful scouts and marksmen of the chapter who brings insurmountable amount of fear to the enemies on the battlefield. This Kingdom was the only fortunate one to be not completely destroyed during the 3rd Battle of Stanium but still suffered as much as the other kingdoms as their is only one noble left to continue the line which is completely decimated if not for the timely intervention of the Silver Knights marines. Platinum Platinum is Staniums only moon, bigger than the size of Luna, Terra's moon. This place is now brimming with factories and defended by a ring of vast array of weaponries for it's defense. The moon became a rich hub of materials and work which produces almost everything the planet needs and can notably provide as well other planets that is near Stanium, from weapons and armor to the common goods the factories of Platinum can make it all with the help of the nearby Mechanicus planet to boost its production. It is also now somewhat serving as a large fortress as well as a naval base for the SDF troops and lords of Stanium, the Silver Knights. Notable Figures Avalan King Malthulia Arimus - King Xilna Arimus III - Fulmine Elder Brasthione G'sarte - Elder Maximus Sarete I - Fusilize Lord Grens Estine - Lord Kinse Grande II - Off Worlders Governor Phullazx - Governor Sevatre - Planetary Defense Force Stanium's PDF also known as Stanium's Ghosts is considered to be much more competent and disciplined than most of the PDF's in the Segmentum as well as the most well armed and equipped men and women who are all very experienced in warfare due to both Ork infestation and intense training programs they are practiced and drilled through with. System Defense Force The Staniumian SDF, Stanium's Blade, was formed in M39 by the order of the chapter master of the Silver Knights which see's the need of a fleet that could maintain the planet in case the chapter and all of its fleet is far away due to the ever growing call's of assistance and incursions and subsequent rise of alien empires that is wanting to be eradicated in order. The small fleet protects the planet high above orbit as the first line of defense in case of an invasion as per the chapter masters vision. Platinum, Stanium's moon, shall act as its base as well as it repair site which causes little to no problem as Platinum itself is a orbiting factory of material and other goods for the planet Stanium.Category:Worlds Category:Imperium Category:Feudal Worlds